What if?
by FanFreak2002
Summary: What if things could be different? What if someone could see past it all, and make a change?What if destiny could be made? M for later chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Remember

**Chapter one**

**There he was again, tugging my leg. I saw him shake his red hair out of his azure**

**eyes. As he looked sternly at his mother and said, "Mine." His mother's eyebrows**

**shot up. "Now Ronald you know better. I told you Violet has to go away." He shook**

**his head furiously, tears rolling down his cheeks. I didn't like that, I don't want**

**him to be sad. It made me sad too, and I too began to sob. I saw her look at her**

**husband, looking for a sloution. He came to us, smiling. "Well Ron, do you want**

**to go with Violet?" I saw Ron nod. "You'll be going to bed then." It didn't seem**

**to phase Ron at all, he extended his arms towards his father. His father took him in**

**in his arms. We were both carried upstairs, and placed into bed. As Mr. Weasley**

**flicked his wand a small ora of light went across the room leaving a luminous glow.**

**He kissed us both. "Goodnight you two, sweet dreams." And he left the room. Ron**

**turned on his side and scuttled towards me. His hand locked with mine, as we tried**

**to melt ourselves together. I felt his lips near the soft shell of my ear, and hot breath**

**entered it as he whispered,"Mine. My Violet." As we both drifted off to sleep.**

**I bolted upright in a cold sweat. I can hardly remember that dream, but I know**

**it's true, a fact. I guess I can remember a few things. I remember when I was two **

**after my mother died, or the person who I thought was my mother. And my **

**so-called father went off to defeat people. I'll tell you now before I go any further**

**I know I wak kidnapped, and I know who my biological parents are. James and Lily **

**Potter, I also found out that I have a twin brother named Harry. When I was about **

**a week old Peter Pettigrew stole me. It seems Voldemort's wife, Skye, baby had been**

**stillborn. It had been stressed to her that she wouldn't be able to have any more**

**children after that. Voldemort wanted at least one child to pass down his legacy to.**

**So they kidnapped me, and it goes without saying Voldemort didn't find out til later**

**who I really was. But to tell you the truth from the things I can remember, they **

**were good to me. But while a war was on against my "father," people came to search **

**the house for any Death Eaters. I saw a red-headed woman spot me, and was about **

**to reach for me. When a short man with a green bowler hat stuck his hand in her**

**way. "No, Molly she could be a Metamorphmagus." The woman snorted, "You're**

**out of your mind Cornelius." She tried to pick me up, but I pushed myself **

**backwards. "I want my mummy and daddy." It seemed I leaned back too far, **

**because a vase fell right on top of me. I screamed, and the woman took the moment**

**of my vulnerability to scoop me up in her arms. I sobbed in her neck as she took **

**care of my wounds. She tried to soothe me, rocking back and forth. As she did I **

**caught a glimpse of our family portrait. My "mother" and "father" both holding **

**me, all of us beaming with glee. I reached for it. The red-haired woman saw it, and**

**gave it to me. "Mummy and daddy." I hugged it to my chest. The woman turned to **

**all the people, "We could keep her til the Ministry finds a safe placement for her." **

**The man I suspected was her husband looked up, maybe to protest, but he saw**

**The determined look on his wife's face and merely nodded. A skinny woman with**

**purple hair went upstairs to pack my things. As we were flying to our separate **

**destinations I saw a house that was at least several stories high. When we reached **

**the ground, the woman picked me up. "This is our home, it's called The Burrow."**

**I hadn't talked for hours, but finally I felt that I could find words. "What are**

**your names?" The woman smiled,"The Weasleys, we have plenty of children that **

**you can play with, and one on the way." It was then that I finally noticed the bulge**

**beneath her dress. We walked inside, and I saw eight chairs around the dining room**

**table, pots and pans being scrubbed magically, a clock with a bunch of pictures on**

**them. Majority of them said, "in bed." Dozens of children pictures on the walls. I**

**saw a middle-aged woman sitting on the sofa reading. "Thank you so much Ms. **

**Cukor." "No problem Molly they're little angels." They bid each other farewell as**

**Ms. Cukor left. "Sweetie do you have a name we can call you?" I nodded, "Violet."**

"**That's a very pretty name." I smiled, I couldn't help it, they seemed so nice. **

"**Where should she sleep Molly?" "I think it would be good if she roomed with **

**Ron," she said. Then she turned to me again. "You'll like Ron, he's your age. Let's**

**get you into some night clothes." We went up a dozen flights of stairs, when we **

**finally stopped at a door with a sign on it. As we entered I heard someone snoring,**

**and I saw a shadowed figure in bed. Mrs. Weasley helped me into my pink pajamas**

**with purple cuffs, and stars on them. She then laid me next to Ron, and kissed me **

**on the forehead. "Goodnight deary." She looked at us one more time before she **

**closed the door. I snuggled under the covers, and suddenly Ron turned over with his**

**arm going around my waist. But it wasn't scary or anything. Actually it was quite**

**nice, safe and secure, and I drifted off to sleep. As I am sure this is getting long I will**

**summarize it. For the next three years I stayed with the Weasleys, each one became **

**a part of me….Especially Ron. And even though I can't remember that well, I'm **

**sure they're still apart of me to this day. Maybe until the day I die.**


	2. Past Discussions

Disclaimer:I do not own anything except what went on inside my mind. 

Chaper two-Past Discussions 

After all of that the Ministry of Magic, or as I like to call it the Retard Hut. **(In most **

**departments not all of them.) **They decided to ship me to a wizarding orphange in

America. I don't know what was so magical about it. We did pretty much everything

In the muggle way. I remember a beautiful woman named Matron took care of us. She

had raven hair, brown eyes, and a trimmed frame. She always seemed depressed.

Anyways to keep going I made new friends there. One who is my best, best, best, best,

(I think you get it) friend ever. Chrissy Kirkus, she was sent to the orphanage when we were about eight. It seemed her mother didn't treat her very well. She has long red hair, turquiose eyes, and strawberry pink lips. She came up to me when I was alone in a corner of the playroom one day. She seemednervous. She didn't say a word nor did I. We saw the words in each others' eyes. She sat down, smiled, and we began to play.

Two weeks later my next friend, Irving Taylor, came to the orphanage. He's a muggleborn. He was and still is a know-it-all. With his frizzy, curly mass of brown hair, brown eyes, and a stern mouth. Chrissy and I were the ones to befriend him. It took awhile, but he finally gave in to our rebelliousness. It was then and there that we became the Triumphant Trio.

When we were eleven we went to the wizarding school Balamb. We all thought it was the greatest place on earth. But for two summers I had to go to Minlan Academy. Just to state it was an all boys school. Our headmaster thought it would be good for me to learn strategic tactics. But their headmaster, Wyndolyn, thought girls she be kept behind closed doors. To let you know this made my blood sizzle. And I proved them wrong.

To keep you up to date about two weeks ago we were near the end of war. Between us and Sorceress Eda. I have no idea what happened. She had me by the throat against the wall. Then all of a sudden I felt something inside of me build up, until I screamed. The marking on my back not just glowed, but brightened like the surface of the sun. I kicked her off me, and performed the Pornezair Spell on her. I saw her lips moving, but couldn't make out what she said. She smiled viciously at me, and then her eyes rolled back in her head. She was gone.

I didn't walk out of it empty-handed. My right knee is damaged badly, hopefully it'll be better in a few days. Until then I'll be on crutches. To let you know about the symbol on my back, marks me as an Elemental. A very rare breed of witches(haven't been seen since 15 b.c.) I can do more things than other witches and wizards can or ever will do.

If you haven't already guessed Balamb was blown to bits during the war. Adia(our headmaster) grandfather is going to let us stay at his school until ours is rebuilt. Hogwarts…Isn't that a great name? I don't know if this is good or bad. I'd kind of like to see the Weasleys again, and finally meet my brother. But how would they think of me? They might hate me, and I don't think I want that. But I already know I'll have to face the music anyway. Since Adia won't change her mind, and I don't run away like a coward. As I pack the things I still have(Which is about all of them…Protection Charm..outsmart fate.) We set off for England, and since we have a little ways to go I'll let you know a little bit more about me.

On top of being an Elemental, I'm also a Mystic Seer. That is such a person who sees death every which way. Unless you can perfectly control it. I've seen my biological family talked to them. You see some of the dead is nice, most is not. Procatle ghosts(ones with unfinished business, or ones who don't even know they're dead.) I can somewhat control it. When I touch someone I can decide what I want to see. But I still can't control my dreams that well. But it's better than it used to be.

Well, off that subject the teachers at my school are very much related to those at Hogwarts.

Kathy Thurgood Snape's niece

Adia Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore's grand daughter

Lucus Trelawney Sibyll Trewlawney's nephew

You get it.


	3. A New World

Chapter Three-A New World 

We're walking in a place called the Leaky Cauldron now. Do you know how bad that looks with an entire school to walk in this place? I hear Adia tell the Keeper most of us will share a room 5-6 in one. No matter just throw me a pillow and a sheet on the floor. I'm lucky to sleep at all anymore.

"Hey! Let's drag our stuff up and take a look at Diagon Alley," Chrissy says, with a hand on my shoulder. As we unloaded our burdens in the crammed room, we see Irving leaning in the doorway. "This place looks as bad as the orphanage did. You know it was torn down last week." Chrissy and I rolled our eyes. Leave it to Irving to throw in a current event with an insult. He motioned out the door with his hand, "Let's go it's musty in here."

All of us, including the whole school were wearing pants and sweaters. Which was a change for us. Seeing as Balamb was located in California. As the three us walk down the cobblestone path arm-in-arm, I feel myself being yanked. It was Mandy Brummwick(16),

With Whitney and Brittney Hawthorne(17). Mandy was a gossip, a little on the promiscuous side, and too much into fashion. Whitney and Brittney on the other hand are identical from their blonde hair, to their love of pranking people. Suddenly I heard Mandy scowl.

"Look at this uniform,"she shook her head. "There is no way in hell I can pull this look off!" I smiled softly, and heard Whitney and Brittney giggle. Irving came up behind me, "We should go." He took me by the arm, while nodding his farewell to the girls. He took out a list, "This is all the stuff we'll need for Hogwarts." Chrissy smirked, "At least it's not much." The day went by too quickly, as I saw the breakings of dawn coming up. How much sleep did I get? Fifteen minutes? I laid back on the pillow, and for once exhaustion took over me, and I fell asleep.

I woke to a scream, "Kill it, kill it, KILL IT!" Chrissy was screaming, some of the other girls were on top of their beds. I went into the bathroom, and saw a spider. I had to laugh Chrissy is terrified of spiders or any kind of creepy crawly things. I didn't want to kill it so I just threw it out the window.

We boarded the train that day, and to my knowledge we were all about two days late for the of the term. "This is going to suck, isn't it?" Chrissy asked, eyes pleading. "It'll be okay," Irving said, kissing her cheek. (Yeah they're dating.) I hoped this would be okay, prayed for it. Fields and forests passed before we came to a stop. As we rode our way up to the castle, we all examined it. I liked it, it was sort of medieval looking. I looked at Irving who was straining to hold in a laugh, of the disgusted look on Chrissy's face. "At least ours is up to date."

As we reached the lobby, main hall, whatever, Adia went inside to let everyone know we were here. We were aware that we had to be sorted into different groups, and you could hear all of my fellow classmates' complaints about the idea. "If were suppose to stand together as a team, then why separate us?" "It's just ludacris." "I hear there are four groups: brains, evilness, bravery, and lacking the rest. Basically anyway." The door suddenly opened, and what appeared to be a thousand eyes stared back at us.

I'm just so thankful I'm in the back. As we entered we just made ourselves comfortable as far away from the tables as possible. Some of us jumped when the doors snapped shut from behind.

I'll update soon, and please **Review!**


End file.
